


The Doctor Eternal

by felbraga



Series: Overwatch: The Doctor Eternal [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felbraga/pseuds/felbraga
Summary: When a new important relic of power is found, Talon tries to seize it for their own uses. Being barred by other organizations aligned with law, the terrorist group finds no other option than to appeal to one of their very pillars: their head scientist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. I wasn't quite sure whether to start posting my fanfics or not; Never thought anyone would really like it or sense its very core. But as some of my friends ended up liking these - and deliberately forcing me to write more - I decided to share it somewhere, somewhere special, that is. That's how I met Ao3. And here I am. Hope you guys like it, too. Also, sorry for all the grammar flaws and stuff. English isn't really my main language and I'm trying to write it the most clear I can.

“Yet another day.”

Reinhardt wakes up, inspecting his surroundings. Nothing new. Nothing special. Although battling was always a thrill, and the glory of victory, along with the adrenaline of danger, was part of the very core of his lifestyle, everything between was quite empty. Quite boring.

“She’s probably outside", he thought.

While dressing up, Reinhardt couldn’t help but think on how the age had taken so much from him. His frail body, while still in good condition, wouldn’t take too much anymore in the years to come. While in the battlefield, he felt eternal. But, during these times…

He couldn’t think of anything else but being discarded.

Not if. But when.

He headed to the kitchen, a small room with some light being shed in through the window, and served himself some coffee. Just to wake up. “Coffee is quite hazardous to the body” - he thought - “can’t have much of it”.

Suddenly, Brigitte comes in. “The girl was quite courageous to come with me in this crusade”, he thought. “Still, I couldn’t do better without her company. I think she’s a spark of life among…”

Brigitte notices the old man looking at her, staringly, and interrupts his thoughts:

  * What’s up with ye? Am I looking funny?



Reinhardt opens his eyes wide, waking up from his trance.

  * Nay, it’s nothing, my dear! It’s just that I was here thinking about asking you to improve me armor, there are some details I would have on me shoulders - if you’re willing, that is?



Brigitte takes a while to inspect Reinhardt’s complexion and says:

  * Fine, sir. But don’t you think I’m going to give you horns and stuff. The crown over your helmet is spoofing enough already.



Reinhardt smiled, and took a sip of his coffee.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the earth, external echoes could be heard. Someone focused on his work could be seen. An individual not too friendly-looking, with his white coat hanging from a clothes rack next to him. He presses a button and talks, as giving some kind of order, to nowhere or no one in special.

  * Bring the daunted subjects. The more scared, the better.



A while passes. Suddenly, two soldiers come through the sliding doors of metal, now inside the laboratory, holding tied subjects. The subjects - two young women and a man, all looking battered - start crying.

The begs then began.

  * Please, don’t do anything to us! I have a little sister to take care of! - said the first woman with an middle-eastern accent.


  * And I have a family! The omnics took everything from us - please, don’t take me from them, too! - said the man, with some sort of germanic accent which bore resemblance to the doctor’s.



The third, youngest subject, stood silent, crying.

  * What about you, dear one? Will you not beg to be “spared” from the evil hands of mine?


  * I… - the subject sobbed - I have no family. No one. They all died. I don’t have anywhere to go back to, but I don’t want to die either…



The scientist turns his chair and looks towards the subjects. A handsome young man, looking 23, smiles to all three subjects and says:

  * Oh, you. They should tell you really terrible things in prison about the mad scientist who conducts experiments with war victims everyone else discards. But let me tell you something.



The doctor takes a syringe from his desk, unpacks it, and fills it with a dark yellow liquid, heading towards the subjects.

  * Don’t worry, it’s completely clean. Well, where was I? Oh, right - the mad scientist. Well, that’d be me. But I’d be rude not to tell you my name, wouldn’t I? I am Elexander. Elexander Hendrickson. I was born just like you are right now, poor, without hope of a better living, see? But I managed to survive. I went through wars of lust and conquest, and thought to be eternal. Well, ends up I wasn’t.



Smiling, he pulls the face of the youngest subject up with caress.

  * My frail flesh was as mortal as any other. Mayhap a little less frail, that is, but still mortal. So, the black death took me.



The third subject couldn’t even cry anymore, shocked. She was paralyzed by fear, like if turned to stone.

  * And even though every single one afflicted by such a distress died a terrible death, I had not. The gods - or whatever you want to call those ones who are pulling the strings of your fates right now - decided I’d live. Not a little longer, no. I’d live forever.



Looking watchful, the doctor injected the dark yellow liquid on the subject’s neck, skillfully. As the substance made effect, she started shaking, her whole body losing control. She started convulsing, the doctor, unblinking. The other two subjects started crying louder and asking for help while she was dying in front of them, helpless.

  * If I were you two, I’d shut my mouth. No one is going to help you here. See those soldiers? They’re clones. Their real humanity is not even in there anymore. They’re made to act as I command, and nothing else.



Still smiling as the subject shaked and bled from her mouth on the floor, he approached a soldier and pulled his helmet. A man without facial expression, bearing a neural-amplifier on his forehead towards its back and with blue skin could be seen, caring not about a thing.

  * And they’re quite boring, sometimes, indeed. - he laughed.



The doctor quickly went to his desk on the other side of his laboratory and took really sharp scissors and a most uncommon gun. Then, he headed back to the three subjects, the third, not moving anymore, probably dead at this point.

  * Here, let me help you two out.



With his gun in hand, he cut the strong fiber ropes tying the other two subjects in a weak spot, leaving both of them shocked. He then raised his gun towards their heads.

  * You have people to take care about. I think they need you more than I do.



He raised his gun a little more, towards the soldiers, and shot both in their foreheads, with unseen accuracy. The two subjects couldn’t act anymore, both shocked and unbelieving.

  * You’re letting us… Go? - the man asked.


  * Well, if you want to stay, you’re always welcome, of course. But I don’t really need any of you anymore, and you do have families to go back to. You’ll find a quick way out of this place by the end of the corridor. This is an airship dug under the earth, so you might need to get a light source out of here. You’ll find some lanterns by the exit, you just have to ask the soldier in guard.



The woman looked the doctor in his eyes and asked:

  * How… How can we trust you? Why would you do that?


  * Because I can, and because I do believe you’re meant to be doing something for your said sister right now. Also, why would I lie to you? I don’t really like wicked games, so I’m not going to shoot you in your backs or anything. You’re really free. Now go, before I change my mind.



The man, already standing, pointed to the girl on the floor, refusing himself to look at her.

  * What about her?


  * She’s not of your concern. She’s alone. Has no family, nowhere to go back to. Now, stop asking questions and GO. - He pointed his gun at them again, this time, really threatening.



The subjects ran through the metal sliding door, never to be seen again. The doctor laid his gun and scissors on his desk again, and sat down on his chair, looking at the girl, her body still.

  * You know something? - he said, to no one or nowhere in special - She’s really taking long to get back on her feet again. Mayhap, she isn’t even there anymore…



Suddenly, the girl wakes up. A yell could be heard, like she had seen something - or felt pain beyond thought.

  * Welcome back, subject. How are you feeling?


  * I… What… What have you done? I don’t…


  * I made you arise anew. Your body may not be fully responsive yet, but it’ll be in no time.


  * How… I… I felt like…


  * You felt like you died. Just like I did once. But the hellish bacteria which killed some many people centuries ago had a reversal effect on my body, queen’s sake. So, one day, I suddenly raise back, immortal, down the earth. They had buried me along with some other poor, stinky people. Gods, digging my way up was just disgusting.


  * You… You died? I died?


  * Sort of. We die, so that we can live again, now, forever. You’ll see. Curiosity will lead you to try killing yourself, like the others did. You’ll probably do something goresome and realize that you still feel pain, though you can’t die.


  * I…


  * What’s your name, girl?


  * I am Alice. Alice Sogawa.


  * So, Alice, here we are, at the edge of your fate. Know that now you’re immortal, and this is no joke. Naught you do can change that. Know, also, that you’re free, just as the other two subjects that were by you right now, and this is no game.


  * I am… Free? I can leave?
  * Absolutely. Still, if you want to stay, Talon could give you a soldier training. We need competent people to infiltrate and act on our behest. Recruiting people to such causes is something quite complicated, you see?


  * So you kidnap them?


  * So we kidnap them. But we don’t really mean any harm to these. The clone soldiers are meant to follow commands, which includes killing. But they’re no people. They can’t do anything complicated at all.



The girl stood silent in thought.

  * So, we normally ask people like you - who have lost everything to this devious world machinations - to do the most complicated things, like impersonating someone or infiltrating among important ranks of… Certain organizations.


  * If I refuse…?


  * You’re free to go, as I said. In the past, I made the mistake of trying to force people to be here. Mind-controlling, let’s call it like this. She’s now a nuisance. I thought I killed every single slice of humanity in her, but she still mourns an -excuse for cursing - asshole warmonger I couldn’t endure a second more.



Alice looked the doctor in the face and said:

  * I don’t know if this is the right… The right thing. But I… I don’t really have anywhere or anyone to go back to.


  * We can be your family. Just make sure you’ll follow the hierarchy. Let’s give you a night of rest, all right? I’ll call someone to bring you to a room so you can sleep over the thought. You’ll also find some rations there - it’s not the best food ever, but it’s the only thing we can offer you at this moment - if you feel like eating.


  * I…


  * No need for anything right now. Just go. They’ll take you there.



The two soldiers, previously shot in their heads, were back alive again, standing guard behind her. Alice, hesitant at first, decided to follow the doctor’s suggestion. She had not slept for quite a while now.

  * I don’t think they’ll ever get the real reason behind everything I do. Just feels like I’m the villain here sometimes, even though I’m sure I’m not.



The doctor gives a moment’s pause.

  * Seriously, Reyes? Are you going to pretend you’re not here for the rest of the day? What is it, are you trying to spy on me while I sleep?



Suddenly, a shadow forms from the edges of the room towards the center. Reaper materializes in front of the doctor.

  * You’re really a sick person.


  * I was, remember? Black death and all. The bacteria still runs in my body, so we might even say I still am, but…


  * I don’t care about that. I came here to discuss -



The doctor interrupted Reaper.

  * Look, knight of nightmares and edges, I know what you came here for. And no, I’m not going to give you immortality. And you know the reason.


  * I need that medicine. I can’t bear this appearance anymore…


  * Why don’t you just thank me for giving you the pain killers? If not for them, you’d have to be under anesthesia a hundred percent of the time. Be grateful, Watcher.


  * I don’t like it when you call me like that.


  * Then don’t give me a reason to. - the doctor smiles. - Get out of my room, damn you.



Reaper stares (probably?) at the doctor for a moment, and leaves the room.

After a moment, the doctor let go of his stance. His complexion changes completely, a hopeless expression showing. Then, he turns his chair towards his desk back again, locking the sliding door with a command on his screen. After a deep breath, he opens a drawer. Among common things like floss and a nail cutters, there were some papers. Some of them so old they were encased. The doctor then dims the light in the room, and pulls them out of his drawer.

  * Sometimes…



He took the various documents from the case, shuffling them all, just to sort everything back again.

  * Sometimes it feels like this crusade I can’t win. See…?



Among the papers, there were moon drawings on a parchment. Behind it, there was a painting of a man.

  * Some were left to die. Others were left to suffer. I was left to live. To live forever. I think they can’t even begin to understand how painful this can be.



The doctor kept inspecting the painting, carefully so that he wouldn’t tear it apart.

  * The only thing I have left of you is this. This old paper. Elder than so many things in this wretched world. So meaningful to me. So meaningless to others.



After a long breath, he encased the papers back, proceeding to place the case back into the drawer.

  * I’ve seen civilizations fall, as I did see them rising. I was a catalyst of change. I could do evil as I do good. I give people immortality so that they can fight on their own - no, that’s not true, is it?



The doctor smiled; this time, in sadness.

  * I give people immortality so that I may find a mortal subject, resistant to my own resistance.  No one should be allowed to live this long. No one should be allowed to live this far from their beloved ones.



The doctor laid his head on his hands and slept over his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series I call "The Doctor Eternal", or "O Doutor Eterno" in portuguese. It had been originally written in portuguese, so I'm translating the texts the best I can right now to increase its spread range here in Ao3 (to which I'm new, actually. I'm a noob at fanfics).
> 
> It talks about one of Talon's pillars of foundation, Elexander Hendrickson, a man from centuries past that works as head scientist and doctor for the terrorist organization. Both his story and how Reinhardt came to be in this story will be revealed and cleared out on later chapters, so if you like it, stay alert for the new chapters to come!
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and misuses, and I thank you all for your appreciating this fanfic. :)


End file.
